This invention relates to a connector device used in a system for checking an airtight endoscope for leakage, and more specifically to a connector device adapted to feed air into the body of an endoscope to check for leakage.
In general, various sections of an endoscope are subject to contamination, including an operating section and a universal cord coupled thereto, as well as an insertion section to be inserted into the body cavity in use. Accordingly, the whole body of the endoscope is made airtight, and is washed in water and then immersed in a disinfectant. If the sheath of the flexible insertion section or the sheath of the universal cord being washed and immersed for disinfection has any pinholes or cracks, the washing water and disinfectant will flow into the endoscope body to damage the optical system and other elements, possibly causing a serious accident.
Thus, the endoscope may be checked for leakage in the following manner. First, a communication portion is attached to, for example, the operating section of the endoscope to connect the inside and outside of the endoscope. Then, gas is supplied to the interior of the endoscope through the communication portion and pressurized. The endoscope is then immersed in water, and the presence or absence of gas leaking from the endoscope into the water is readily detected. In this case, however, the gas supply to the interior of the endoscope body should be achieved by the use of a mouthpiece attached to the end of a hose which is connected to a compressed air source. The mouthpiece is connected to the communication portion by press fitting with the aid of an O ring which is fitted on the inner peripheral surface of the mouthpiece. Accordingly, if external force is unexpectedly applied to the endoscope or hose during the leakage check, the mouthpiece will easily be disconnected from the communication portion.
To avoid this, the mouthpiece may be screwed into the communication portion. In this case, however, the attachment and detachment of the mouthpiece will require time, lowering the operating efficiency of the endoscope.